UTAU wiki:Music Feed archives/2013
December 31, 2013 :Niumaki Teshikafu & Kai Kim covered Children's War December 29, 2013 :ERROR Scarlet covered Kill me, queen (demo ust) December 27, 2013 :Ai Kogoe covered Yuragi December 26, 2013 :Akihiko Chumoku Kogeta Aka Ben N-KUN Rikune Ryaku Suzune Sekai Suzune Sekai Shiki Ryaku covered http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEVIGOlgoqU&feature=youtu.be True Love Restraint :Ben and CUL covered Romeo & Cinderella : Ben and shikiloid newcommer covered Suki Daisuki :Ben and Megurine Luka covered Lie :Ben and Galaco covered Ai Wa Sensou :Julia covered Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story :Ben feat. Akihiko Chumoku covered InSaNiTy December 25, 2013 :Error 502 Bad Gateway covered iNFeCTioN December 21, 2013 :Tei Sukone, Ritsu Namine, Teto Kasane, and Miko Ooka (1st and 2nd form) covered Alice Human Sacrifice (Mecha Miku Mix) December 20, 2013 :Ritsu Namine covered Hide and Seek :Momo Momone covered Delusion Tax. :Loveing Ellanel's POWER append Demo covered Pierrot December 19, 2013 :Naze Sofuto and Nazenara Sofuto covered Children's War. :Momo Momone, Yufu Sekka and Sayu Yurika covered Rainy Universe. :Momo Momone covered Lost Destination. December 18, 2013 :Akaine Chi covered Lience ACT3 demo December 16, 2013 :Matsudappoine,Teto Kasane,Tei Sukone,Samura Tomi and Hiyori Shirakane covered Koi no Shirushi :Metarune Yoru covered Ref-Rain December 15, 2013 :SoNo covered EYE :Metarune Yoru covered Re:Birth :Amai & Error 502 Bad Gateway covered Happy Synthesizer :Loveing Ellanel's POWER Append Demo Covered Lost One's Weeping December 13, 2013 :Violet Aura covered Calalini in Catalan :Error 502 Bad Gateway covered 「aiSeNMa」 :Metarune Yoru covered GLOW December 12, 2013 :Akira Kandakaine and Arika covered Children's war December 10, 2013 :Nana Kurone covered Fakery Tale December 9, 2013 :Loveing Ellanel covered A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years with her ACT 2 voicebank. December 8, 2013 :Violet Aura covered Lilium in Catalan December 7, 2013 :Violet Aura covered Lilium in Spanish December 5, 2013 :Tsukine Sayuri covered Recovery December 1, 2013 :Teto Kasane re-covered Ending No. 3. Old version can be found in the video description. November 30, 2013 :Violet Aura covered The Intense Singing of Violet Aura November 29, 2013 :Ekou Gousei covered Lost One's Weeping in Japanese November 28, 2013 :Violet Aura covered +REVERSE in Catalan and Spanish :Nana Kurone covered Donut Hole November 27, 2013 :Kokoro Kikoeru covered Jitter Doll :SHiiRO covered The World's Lifespan and The Last Day :Ai Kogoe covered Hope November 25, 2013 :Yukari Rose covered Iriya Iriya November 24, 2013 :Ai Kogoe covered Lost Story :Violet Uzaine covered Ifuudoudou :Ritsu Namine covered Heart Democracy using his Mabuyu & Uruha voicebanks. November 23, 2013 :Ali-Dari-Mary covered ALICE 2 ALICE :YUUKI UTA covered I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry November 22, 2013 :Rika Takahashi and Naoki Masato covered iNSaNiTY November 21, 2013 :Yuko Amaya covered Legend of Mermaid (from mermaid melody) November 17, 2013 :Aino Erufu covered Love is War :Kero Atari covered Tholutin Antenna :Himeno Koe covers Shake it November 15, 2013 :Kero Atari and Neko Kanochi covered WAVE :Kero Atari covered Megane November 13, 2013 :Mitsuko Kagayakune and Yumiko Ume covered Re-Education :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Ren'Ai Yuusha - Love Hero :Niumaki Teshikafu covered The World's Lifespan and The Last Day November 10, 2013 :Niumaki Teshikafu and Murphi covered Matryoshka :Ekou Gousei covered Innocence :Taizo Zekkyoukoe covered Donut Hole November 9, 2013 :Violet Aura covered Folia -Flight of the Iron Chain- November 8, 2013 :Violet Aura covered Lilium :Violet Aura covered Meteor :Violet Aura covered ERROR :Kokoro Kikoeru covered Rolling Girl :Error 502 Bad Gateway covered Marie Luise November 7, 2013 :Violet Aura covered Cyber Thunder Cider :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Outer Science :Rika Takahashi covered Change Me :Rika Takahashi covered Hirari Hirari November 6, 2013 :SoNo covered Artificial Enemy November 5, 2013 :Sho Yamauchi and Yuko Amaya covered Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki :Sho Yamauchi covered Hero :RV 01 Matt covered Tengaku :Tonda Kokoro and Kokoro Kikoeru covered Yi, Er, Fanclub! :Rika Takahashi and Shinko Otochi covered From Y to Y November 4, 2013 :SoNo covered Yuragi :Rika Takahashi covered Nyanyanyanya! November 3, 2013 :Naze Sofuto covered WANDERLAST. :Naze Sofuto covered Marisa stole the precious thing. :Rika Takahashi covered Ai Kotoba :Nana Kurone covered I'm sorry I'm sorry November 2, 2013 :Violet Aura covered Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug October 31, 2013 :Mike Jakune and Ame Shirohi covered 1, 2 Fanclub! :YUUKI UTA and KAZUKI covered Trick and Treat :Rika Takahashi covered Once Upon A December :Violet Aura covered EDEN October 30, 2013 :Teto Kasane covered I Have to Find a Way :Niumaki Teshikafu covered idola circus :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Two breaths Walking :Niumaki Teshikafu covered yankee boy yankee girl V2 October 27, 2013 :YUUKI UTA covered TOETO :Ichi Kukine covered EAT ME :fERRERO and Fuwane Yuuto covered Magical Mirror+UST :Metarune Yoru covered Rolling Girl :Tonda Kokoro and Makupo-rein Ryoni covered Black Rock Shooter :Yugao of Kamiyama Yugami-Yugao covered Sacred Spear Explosion boy / Bakuretsu Boy :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Yankee boy Yankee girl October 26, 2013 :YUUKI UTA covered Rotten Heresy & Chocolate :Fuki Kusane and Etto Daijoubuka covered M.S.SPlanet October 24, 2013 :Tonda Kokoro covered Double Lariat October 22, 2013 :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Masked Bitch October 21, 2013 :YUUKI UTA covered Lynne October 19, 2013 :YUUKI UTA covered Nankai Renai/Difficult Love :SoNo covered Shikabane No Odori :Kokoro Kikoeru covered Meltdown October 17, 2013 :Naze Sofuto covered When Can I See You Again. :SoNo covered I=Nightmare. :Naze Sofuto and Nazenara Sofuto covered World's End Dancehall. :Nana Kurone covered Jitter Doll October 16, 2013 :SoNo covered KiLLER LADY October 15, 2013 :Ellie Lowell covered A Lie and a Stuffed Animal October 14, 2013 :Shuchou Koritama and Aliciané covered Tokyo Teddy Bear by neru. :Tonda Kokoro covered NeapolitaN October 13, 2013 :Miko Ooka covered Ib using her Weak, Power, and Second Form voicebanks. October 12, 2013 :SoNo covered Sky High :Shuchou Koritama covered Materiam (noisycell/ryo) October 10, 2013 :SoNo covered Hope :Niumaki Teshikafu covered leia :Nana Kurone covered Answer :Beru Akarune covered Fukkireta October 9, 2013 :Metarune Yoru covered Kuusou Mesorigiwi :Tonda Kokoro covered Tell Your World October 8, 2013 :Nana Kurone covered ODDS & ENDS October 7, 2013 :Sozoku Nusune, Hayari Kanbine, SoNo, Naze Sofuto, Nazenara Sofuto, Nana Kurone, and SHUN covered Dream Meltic Halloween. :Akira Kandakaine and Nami Utaune covered Corrupted Flower October 6, 2013 :Pinku Kasai covered Love You Like A Love Song :Fuwane Yuuto covered Outer Science + VB Release :Yugao of Kamiyama Yugami-Yugao covered Shihai Bunshi Scherzo :Rakugaki Ai covered Neapolitan October 5, 2013 :Kokoro Kikoeru covered Romeo and Cinderella :SoNo covered Lost Story :Shikiloid Has covered Dream Meltic Halloween Like Shikiloid on Facebook and get videos that are from shikiloid and exclusive to only facebookers :Megao and Usei Nichiko covered Juvenile :SoNo covered Ribbon Shower October 4, 2013 :Koritama Shuchou covered The Path With No Name (piano version) :YUUKI UTA covered Yankee Boy - Yankee Girl :SoNo covered Rolling Girl October 3, 2013 :Ritsu Namine covered Progress October 2, 2013 :Niumaki Teshikafu and Kai Kim covered Pretty Little Dead Things :Tonda Kokoro covered Last Night, Good Night :Nana Kurone covered Empath 144 :Hamano Chiyuki covered Delusion Tax September 29, 2013 :Akihiko Chumoku covered Judgement of Corruption in his debut! :Nana Kurone covered Our let it be September 28, 2013 :Nana Kurone and Mani Hatsu covered Life in Light brown (Ameiro no Kurashi). :Koyo Koto ACT2 covered Last Night, Good Night. Please check it out! :) September 27, 2013 :SoNo covered Jitter Doll. :SoNo covered Ref-Rain. September 26, 2013 :Mathieu Rosaire, Naze Sofuto, and Kai Kim covered Imitation Black. :Naze Sofuto covered Electric Angel. :Naze Sofuto covered Splash Free! September 22, 2013 :Tonda Kokoro and Makupo-rein Ryoni covered Trick and Trick September 21, 2013 :Tonda Kokoro covered 1925 20, 09, 2013 Metarune Yoru 4.0 ACT-4DEMO covered Ref-Rain NIUMAKI TESHIKAFU - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVQ7lJsz_7o NIUMAKI TESHIKAFU - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O08mfqqCjTk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFNeaV1ZqCw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ESBSjv0ATo Category:Archive